Clash of the champions special additon
by issydragonheart
Summary: With the help of Shaman I created a one-shot for a certain red-headed pair and a boy troubled angel. read to find out


This a one-shot based off the story clash of the champions which is a story that I am help write with Shaman. So I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blossom was still pissed at brick that day for caring more about a stupid ego instead of her. Plus she wasn't the only person who was having a bad day. While poor candie was feeling inscure about herself ever since her cousins came and try and take Issca away from her.

Today blake had other plans with these to angry girls. He decide to hold off the next battle and instead have a little sing of for the competors.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to have a sing off today," he says to the competors.

"And yes everyone must participate."

"But what do we get in return," Butch interjected.

"Winner gets to go to a nice fancy restrunt with one other person."

With that said everyone was thinking of what to do.

"Also you may pair up with someone if you please."

I add to his list of rules.

Blossom's Pov

During the anouncment I found brick staring at me forgiveness. I just turned my head I continued to listened, but when Blake left to go to his mansion. I was thinking of a song to sing then Candie came up to me.

"Hey blossoms can you, and I sing a song together."

She said shyly while fidgeting with her long pink hair.

"Okay."

"Really thank you," she said smiling brightly.

"So what song should we sing," I asked her willing to listen to her idea.

"I think we do-"

Brick's pov

God why do girls have to be so difficult to tell when your making them happy, or angry. Damn why do girls have to be so ugh.

"Hey dude I here yah," I turn and see both Rex and I.Q.(for short Issca.Q) standing next to me.

"Yeah so that's why I am going to you and I.Q by telling you to a sing to your girls." Rex says.

"Hey wait who did you know what I was thinking," I say more confused.

"Mind reading powers and Rex I told you that I am not dating Candie-"

"Yet, and that's why I think you should sing to your girls."

"Well bye," Rex leaves.

Then I got an Idea of what I am going to sing. Thank you rex and your pervy mind.

Normal Pov(time for the sing off)

Everyone finds there way to a black concert hall. Everyone takes a seat and suddenly see flashing lights of colors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing your host Blake of this sing off," Blake say coming on to the stage in a black tux.

"And on the left of this stage is the panel of judges, which are starting from your left is first the box Ghost,"

"Beware!" He retorts.

"Stocking"

"Ugh"

"And finally My sister Hugs"

"Hiya little brother"

"Now first is buttercup"

"F*ck You Karma"

Sings Run the world girls by glee She get 24 points.

1 hour later finally comes to the last 4 performers.

"Now Blossom and Candie."

"I Feel Pretty / Unpretty by glee"

Blossom and candie sit on stools while blossom starts playing the guitart.

(Blossom)

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

{looking at brick with sad pink eyes}

(Candie)

My outsides are cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

{Looking at I.Q. sadly thinking the reason he doesn't like her is because she not pretty}

(both)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

{Brick looks at blossom and heres the words she saying to him}

(blossom **Candie** _Both_)

I feel pretty

**Oh so pretty**

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

(both)

**Never insecure until I met you**

**Now I'm being stupid**

**I used to be so acute to me**

_Just a little bit skinny_

Why do I look to all these things

_To keep you happy_

**Maybe get rid of you**

**And then I'll get back to me (hey)**

{Now I.Q. realizes Candie truly loves him with all her heart and that make him feel guilty}

(both)

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

**I've tried different ways**

**But it's all the same**

**At the end of the day**

**I have myself to blame**

**Keep on trippin'**

(both)

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so__** damn unpretty**_

(both)

I feel pretty

**Oh so pretty**

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

And I pity

**Any girl who isn't me tonight**

(blossom normal/Candie parenthesis)

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

{All the sudden a light engulfs them from their singing then the light disappears leaving them in two elegant dresses and pretty hair styles for blossom sleeveless light pink dress with hair down, and Candie has a nice yellow halter neck dress with a mermaid style dress down with her hair in a loose bun showing of her whitish pink wings leaving everyone in awe}

(parenthesis blossom/ Candie normal)

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)

Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)

I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)

_But if you can't look inside you_

Find out who am I to

_Be in a position to make me feel so_ **damn unpretty**

{finally look into each other eyes and smile holding their hands together and gently pressing foreheads together singing the final part of the song}

I feel pretty

_But unpretty_

Everyone applause while bubbles where in tears along with "Blake"?! While brick and I.Q. feel really guilty.

Now from judges points:

Box ghost: 10

Stocking: 9

Hugs:10

Total: 29 points

"Now finally the final performance of brick and I.Q.," Blake exclaims.

Brick and I.Q. slowly walk up stage. Brick goes to the drums while I.Q. goes to the mic.

(We Are Young)

(I.Q)

Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

(Brick)

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

(both)

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

(both)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

(both)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

(I.Q)

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I, I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

(brick)

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

(Both)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

(brick parathenises/ I.Q normal)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)

I have no reason to run (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The angels never arrived (Nananananana)

But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)

So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

(brick)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

(both)

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

(brick)

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

{points to blossom}

Everyone screams and cheer. While blossom runs up to brick and tackles him into a kiss with firey passion.

"okay break it up you two," Butch comes to red couple making out.

The reds quickly break up their kiss fest after 10 minutes. Then the boys get ready to here their points.

Box Ghost: 10

Stocking:9

Hugs: 10

Total: 29

"Its as draw between the candie and blossom, and brick and I.Q.," exclaims blake leaving a few cheering and a few griping over their loss.

"Well I should let you know only two of from each group can go," Blake says earning glares.

Blossom looks at candie, "Candie you can go to the fancy restrunt with I.Q. okay."

"But-"

"No buts you and I.Q. will have a night to figure things out okay."

Blossom finally convinced candie and I.Q. to go together. Then blossom leaves with brick following her back to the rest of the competitors.

Candie Pov (at the fancy restrunt)

God why did you have to make me so nervous. Dad If you can hear me please help me this night please. I continue lightly playing with my hair which is in a loose bun again with a white daisy in it. Then a loose yellow, halter neck summer dress, and brown high heel wedges, and a spell which hides my wings and Halo.

Then I saw blonde haired man with jelled hair making him look really handsome. He was also wearing a black tux that made my heart skip a beat.

"C-c-c-Candie?" He stuttered.

I looked at him in surprise, "Issca."

"I.Q., and yes it's me, ready to go in," he said offering his hand so he could lead me in.

I place my delicate hand in his strong yet gentle hands. Then we walk in awkwardly holding hands.

"Excume but we have a reservation under the name blake," I.Q. says formly.

"Right this way you two," said the waiter giving me a lustful stare.

I Hide behind I.Q. giving him a hint that I didn't like that waiter staring at me that way. As we sat down the waiter gave me and I.Q. a menu.

"Ek!" I yelled as I felt the waiter 'acidently' smack my butt.

"Candie whats wrong," I.Q. said concered.

"The waiter just hit my butt," I whispered to him making him give the waiter a livid stare.

"Excuse me waiter but next time you deliver our food trying hitting someone else butt."

He said making the waiter push him back a little bit.

"I didn't mean do that sorry."

The waiter said sarcastically spilling wine all over his tux.

"I.Q…, are you okay," I said concerned cleaning up the spilt wine with my powers.

"Yeah, but lets go somewhere else where someone is hitting on my girl."

He blushes, "mean on my friend."

I smile sadly as we leave.

I.Q.'s pov (at a park)

Ugh why did I get so pissed with the waiter flirting with candie?

_Maybe it's because you love her…_

Who are you?

_The person in your head._

Well shut up that's not true

_Keep telling yourself that._

Then I felt someone that tapped me out of my thoughts. Candie? Oh yeah were at the park.

"I.Q. are you okay your not talking to me," she said sweetly to me with the beautiful eyes of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I.Q. do you like me…?"

"What, of course I like you as a friend."

"No, I.Q. I meant do you like like me…" she said a little annoyed.

"Candie… actullay I am not sure of my feelings for you yet, but by the time this completion is over I promise you I return the answer okay."

She smiles weakly and nods then leans in for what I though was a kiss. Instead it was on the cheek.

"Well come on lets enjoy our night together." She say smiling brightly.

"Oh and candie…. You are beautiful in my eyes."

She first freezes and stares at me then she smiles and hugs me then drags me back to the camp grounds.

Normal pov( back with the rest of the group)

"Hi Guys." We here Candie yell with I.Q. not far behind smirking.

"So guys who was your date," buttercup teases along with jinx by her side.

"Great," Candie exclaims.

"Well guys we should all go to sleep since we have a big day ahead of us." Blossom says with brick clinging onto her waist.

"Yeah."

As everyone was asleep a certain god of love was watching over his daughter with a smile that can make hearts swoon.

"Good luck candie," the voice whispered into candies sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I hope you like this shaman and everyone. Please look at me and shaman story clash of the champions and review. Ocs. Belong to both me and shaman.

Review and Read.


End file.
